Captain Qwark
Captain Qwark (real name: Copernicus Leslie Qwark) is a character in the Ratchet & Clank video game series. Originally, he is a villain in the first two games, but in the third onwards he became more moral, despite still being a coward. Qwark is the secondary antagonist of the Ratchet & Clank feature film and PlayStation 4 game, until he reforms. He was voiced by Jim Ward who also played Torrance. Biography ''Ratchet & Clank'' Qwark is the secondary antagonist in the original Ratchet & Clank. The two traveled the galaxy trying to find the hero, thinking he'll help them save the galaxy from Chairman Drek's evil plans. They find him in his trailer in Blackwater City, and tells them to meet him at his gauntlet on Umbris. They pass the course, but are betrayed by Qwark, who reveals he is the highly-paid spokesman of Drek's new planet. Qwark attempts to kill them with his Blargian Snagglebeast, but failed. Drek eventually told Qwark to go to the Gemlik base and confront them personally using a Blarg starfighter, and Qwark battled Ratchet through space but was defeated and shot down on the planet Oltains, which resulted in Drek firing him due to the Chairman threatening to call off the endorsement deal with Qwark if he started bungling again. Ratchet then meets Qwark again on the heavily bombed planet, and sells him the P.D.A. under the name Steve McQwark. ''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' Qwark returns as true main antagonist in the sequel Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark tried to gain fame by selling a device called the Personal Hygenator; however, the device caused harm to its users, and Qwark was forced to pay 6,000,000,000 to the users. Qwark tried to escape to planet Pokitaru, but was arrested and placed in jail. He esacaped again by flushing himself down a toilet and wasn't seen for 6 weeks. Qwark wasn't seen until the end of the game where it's revealed that he had used his alter-ego (Steve McQwark) to help finance his big comeback by selling the Personal Hygenator. He then managed to gain control over Megacorp by pretending to be CEO Mr. Abercrombie Fizzwidget and locking the real Fizzwidget in a broom closet. Qwark then hired Ratchet and Clank to capture the "Experiment" that was stolen by Angela Cross, and after it was returned to him he then went live on Holo-Vision where tried to fix the the Experiment, now called the Protopet. However, the Helix-O-Morph he took from Angela backfired, and the Protopet turned into a giant monster and ate Qwark. The duo managed to defeat the beast, and Qwark was spat out. In the final cutscene, he is seen working at Megacorp as a test subject for the Crotchitizer. Following this, the next few games state that Qwark has a strange addiction to the Crotchitizer. Personality Qwark is a vain, cruel, greedy, cunning, arrogant, selfish, cocky, deceitful, manipulative, avaricious, deceptive, pompous, egocentric, unscrupulous, and temperamental coward who would do whatever it takes to keep his status of a "superhero." For example, he takes credit for things he has not done, as seen in his interactions with B.A.R.N.E.Y.. Early in his career, Qwark was an explicit, outspoken, undeniable, susceptible, straightforward, interdependent, collaborative, intelligible, perspicuous, and obligatory fraud, being totally unethical and perfectly willing to kill and betray others for the sake of his endorsements and publicity. He was perfectly willing to endorse Drek's new planet despite the obvious devastation the harvesting process was crating, and the fact that some planets were even doomed to fall out of orbit and into their respective suns, potentially killing billions. After his defeat at the hands of Ratchet and Clank, Qwark's personality did not improve. He attempted to sell fraudulent Gagetron products that were not only defective, but also treacherous. In an effort to restore his media image stole the identity of Abercrombie Fizzwidget and published the dangerous Protopet just so that he could then destroy it and "save the galaxy". Because of his low intelligence and greed, Qwark was very dull, tedious, repetitive, unpleasant, and easy to manipulate, as shown in his interactions with Drek and Otto, and even with Ratchet. The simple act of promising him an increase in favor is often enough to convince Qwark to brave great dangers in pursuit of glory, although he usually takes the easy way to it, often relying on others to accomplish the mission while he takes the credit. These same traits also tend to win Qwark enemies due to his vainglorious and conceited blundering, best shown in his relationship with Dr. Nefarious, whom he had bullied as a child and inadvertently drove him down the path to villainy. Following his spell of amnesia and recovery in Up Your Arsenal, Qwark's personality seemed to change for the better. While still irresponsible, exploitative, egotistical, perfidious, mercenary, covetous, and moronic, he was no longer malicious and any negative outcomes from his actions tended to be from ineptitude or sheer accident. In spite of this he did prove to be useful on occasion. He aided Ratchet and Clank by spying on Emperor Tachyon as his "confidant" and attempting to aid citizens affected by alien invasions, although it was largely in an effort to avoid danger and gain publicity. However, on several rare occasions, Captain Qwark would act like a true hero without any ulterior motive or gain in the process. When Ratchet and Clank were about to be killed by Nefarious inside his Biobliterator for example, Qwark arrived out of nowhere in his starship to save the duo from being killed. He also refused to kill Snowball the War Grok despite the beast's previous attempts at devouring him and Ratchet, going so far to put his life on the line at the hands of the Agorians, merely asking that they name a building, such as school after him. He even saved Dr. Nefarious from falling to his death, even though Nefarious was his nemesis (and had in fact, had attempted to kill Qwark during that same moment). He had also saved Ratchet and Clank from the Nethers on Yerek. Qwark's ego probably betrayed him the worst when he became Galactic President, making him a dangerous, unpleasant, opprobrious, and vituperative enemy in the form of Artemis Zogg and attracting the attention of Dr. Nefarious, who attempted to lure him into a trap with the fictitious and suppositious "Tool of Justice" award, wherein he was almost killed by a Light-Eating Z'Grute. Trivia *He is very similar to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama. **Both are famous starship commanders. **Both sold out the heroes. **Both were pawns of the enemy. **Both have big egos. Category:Anti-Villain Category:Greedy Category:Aliens Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Amoral Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pawns Category:Dark Knights Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Brutes Category:Alter-Ego Category:Strategic Category:Tyrants Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Comic Relief Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Usurper Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Insecure Category:Perverts Category:Leader Category:Protective Category:Crossover Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Tragic Category:Master of Hero Category:Successful Category:Comedy Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Cartoon Villains